Recuerdos de un dia lluvioso
by Valgreys
Summary: Gotas de lluvia se deslizan por la ventana de la oficina de Naru, las mismas que con el tiempo cesan, dando paso a los rayos del sol, sin embargo, en su corazón la lluvia no se detiene y tal vez tal vez nunca lo haga.


_¡Hola a todos! Si, ya se, dirán ¿Y esta qué? Debería estará actualizando sus historias y está publicando una nueva XD es que mi trastornado cerebro ideo una nueva historia, que aun que chiquita igual la quise compartir, de lo contrario no iba a poder descansar en paz XD en fin, ya, sin tanto rollo de por medio, los dejo con esta pequeña historia._

_**Recuerdos de un día lluvioso…**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día? La verdad no lo sabía y poco le importaba el transcurrir del tiempo, a decir verdad ya nada le importaba no ahora que ella no estaba a su lado… Si tan solo la hubiese detenido aquella vez, si hubiese dejado de lado su estúpido orgullo ahora ella estaría con él, preparando ese Te como solamente ella sabía hacer, sonriéndole como cada día desde que cruzo la puerta de su oficina, regañándolo cuando su narcisismo salía a flote o queriendo matarlo cuando la sacaba de quicio… sin embargo, el _"Hubiese"_ o el _"Quizá"_ no existe, ella se había marchado, lo había dejado solo y había partido sin él a un lugar donde no podría alcanzarla…

Aun recordaba aquella carta que encontró ese día sobre su escritorio, habían discutido por un estúpido caso en el que Hara Masako estaba involucrada, como siempre el había dado la razón a la médium en algo que a él le pareció trivial, pero que para Mai fue realmente importante, ni siquiera recordaba cual fue ese _"motivo trivial" _lo único que no pudo apartar de su mente fue el rostro de Mai mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando ella descargo en un grito todo lo que llevaba guardado _"Te odio" _Le había dicho y lo último que pudo ver de ella fue su silueta perderse en medio de una intensa lluvia que comenzó a caer…

"_He decidió marcharme –Recitaba la carta que aún conservaba consigo- con lo que sucedió ayer, con tus palabras solo me confirmaste aquello que sabía desde siempre pero que me negaba a aceptar, yo… yo no te hago falta Naru, nunca lo he hecho y sé que nunca lo hare, siempre fui un estorbo en tu camino, alguien que no significo nada en tu vida, alguien que ni siquiera merecía una mirada tuya. Fui una ilusa al permanecer a tu lado creyendo en alguna vez podrías fijarte en mi, que por una vez dejarías de ver a Masako y voltearías a verme, solo a alguien como yo podría creer en una estupidez como esa, pero no mas… no mas, Shibuya Kazuya, me canse de todo esto, de rogar por un poco de tu atención, de pedir un amor que jamás podre obtener, es por eso que… a partir de hoy me olvidare de ti…"_

Aquella frase solo hacía que su pecho doliera; cada vez que la leía lo que quedaba de su corazón se oprimía con fuerza, había sido un completo imbécil ¿Cómo pudo dejar que Mai creyera eso? ella era lo más importante en su vida, lo único real que tenia… "tenia"… esa era la palabra correcta, "tenia" pues ahora no estaba con él y por más que quisiera, ya no podría tenerla…

"_Si alguna vez nos encontramos en la calle –Decía el siguiente párrafo- por favor ignórame… ignórame que yo hare lo mismo contigo, hare de cuenta que no te conozco, que jamás te he visto, pasare por tu lado sin siquiera voltear a verte esperando que tú hagas lo mismo… aunque, supongo que te será fácil pues siempre me has ignorado, así que no te pido nada del otro mundo, simplemente olvida a esta insignificante mancha que es en lo que me convertí para ti…"_

Tenía ganas de golpearse a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras leía esa carta, ¿Una mancha? Ella no era eso, al contrario, se había convertido en la luz que iluminaba su oscuro camino, era la persona que alegraba cada uno de sus días aun que no lo demostrara, ella lo era todo para él. ¿Ignorarla? ¿Olvidar que se conocieron? Jamás podría hacerlo, ni siquiera en la oficina lo lograba pues siempre estaba pendiente de ella, de sus movimientos, de sus reacciones ante sus comentarios, su mundo giraba en torno a ella, pero eso de nada servía ya, Mai no estaba con él y lo peor era… que jamás volvería…

"_Estaré bien, aunque no ceo que te importe –se apreciaba en otra línea- olvidare todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, me abocare completamente a mi nueva vida libre de fantasmas y maldiciones, no me arriesgare mas en trabajos peligrosos e iré a la universidad como cualquier estudiante común y seguiré viviendo… estoy segura de que conoceré a alguien más, un hombre que pueda valorar el amor que soy capaz de dar, un hombre que me ame tal y como soy, con mis torpezas y mis errores, alguien que me ame de verdad y al que yo también amare, seguiré mi vida Naru, seguiré y tu… tu no estarás mas en ella..." _

La había lastimado, sin proponérselo había destrozado poco a poco el corazón de la única persona que realmente le importaba, sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo, no solo estaba lastimando a Mai, también se hacía daño a si mismo… ¡En qué demonios estaba pensando! ¡Por qué no fue capaz de decirle lo que sentía cuando tuvo la oportunidad! ¡Por qué… por que había sido tan estúpido!

"_El amor es un sentimiento pasajero Naru, pocas veces dura toda la vida y estoy segura –Decía el siguiente párrafo- que lo que yo sentía por ti se desvanecerá con el tiempo, dentro de poco seré capaz de decir que te he olvidado por completo, que ya ni siquiera recuerdo lo que alguna vez sentí por ti… cuando un amor otro viene, es lo que he oído por ahí y quiero creer que ese dicho es verdad, aun si ahora me duele sé que con el tiempo mis heridas sanaran, todo se olvida y yo… yo también podre olvidarme de ti…"_

Pocas veces dura toda la vida… Esa frase solía repetirse una y otra vez un su memoria, si era verdad, entonces lo que el sentía y que aun siente por Mai era de esas "pocas veces" pues aun ahora, cuando 10 años han pasado ya desde su partida él la seguía amando…

"_Sé que será difícil, pero lo intentare –Rezaba el siguiente párrafo y Naru podía jurar que veía a Mai llorar mientras lo escribía- Intentare olvidar todo a partir de este día, trataré de acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida lejos de ti, lejos de todo y de todos, comenzare de nuevo en otro lugar, aun si lloro esta noche y muchas otras después de esta, se que la final podre sonreír, lo hare, te olvidare aun si deba arrancarme el corazón para hacerlo y luego esperare… esperare pacientemente a que el tiempo y la distancia se encarguen de sanar una a una las heridas de este iluso corazón…" _

No podía evitar que una traviesa lágrima escapara de sus ojos cuando terminaba de leer aquel trozo de papel que guardaba por más de diez años, las últimas palabras que Mai dirigió hacia el habían sido palabras llenas de dolor, el mismo que él se había encargado de alimentar con sus desplantes e ironías, había sido un completo imbécil…

Podía recordar como si fuese ayer la punzada en su pecho cuando leyó aquella carta pues aun cuando los años habían pasado el efecto en él seguía siendo el mismo… Aquella tarde llovía tal y como ahora que el observaba desde su oficina, ese día, apenas leyó las últimas líneas de la carta salió corriendo de la misma oficina en la que se encontraba ahora, según Bou-san Mai se iría fuera del país a Los Ángeles y después ¿Quien sabe a dónde iría?, pues no se lo había dicho, la única pista que tenia era que saldría del aeropuerto de Tokio a las 6 de la tarde. Aun bajo aquella incesante lluvia salió corriendo de la oficina para dirigirse luego al lugar y detener a Mai, estaba dispuesto a dejar su orgullo de lado y confesarle lo que sentía por ella delante de todos los que allí estuviesen, no iba a dejar que ella se marchase, no cuando él la amaba más que a su propia vida… Es tarde hasta el trafico estuvo en su contra, sin más remedio que bajar del taxi que había tomado, se bajo y corrió lo que restaba del camino esperando llegar a tiempo para detenerla…

Tarde… había llegado tarde… 6:05 de la tarde, su vuelo había partido cinco minutos antes de que el llegara, en ese entonces sintió que su mundo se vino abajo, oculto la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello y salió del lugar aun bajo la lluvia que parecía caer con mayor intensidad que antes, pudo ver a Bou-san y al resto del equipo buscándolo pero poca importancia le tomo, en esos momentos quería estar solo, caminar bajo la lluvia y esperar a que tal vez así, el agua se llevase el dolor que en ese momento guardaba en su interior…

Era casi media noche para cuando llego a la oficina, todos estaban reunidos en el lugar, seguramente esperándolo, no, sus rostros no expresaban preocupación, sus rostros mostraban… dolor… Sintió como Lin colocaba una tolla sobre su cabeza sin decir palabra alguna mientras todos intercambiaban miradas, algo sucedía pero nadie se atrevía a decir que… _"¿Que sucede?" _había preguntado aquella vez y como toda respuesta, Bou-san encendió el televisor que no hacía más que repetir una y otra vez la misma noticia. La toalla con la que secaba sus oscuros cabellos se deslizo aquella noche de entre sus manos mientras sus ojos sus pupilas se contraían de la sorpresa, No, eso no… no podía ser verdad…

"_Hoy a las 6:15 de la tarde, el vuelo que partía desde el aeropuerto principal de Tokio con dirección a Los Ángeles-california, sufrió un desperfecto a solo unos minutos de su despegue, el fallo en uno de sus motores obligo al piloto a realizar peligrosas maniobras tratando de evitar un accidente de consecuencias mayores, esfuerzos que fueron en vano pues poco después el segundo motor estallo, provocando así un mortal accidente en medio del océano, el numero de sobrevivientes es 0"_

Y entonces su mundo, o lo que quedaba de él se vino a abajo… la había perdido… había perdido a Mai y ahora no tenia forma de recuperarla… sintió como unas tibias lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, las mimas que fueron cubiertas por otra toalla que Lin había colocado sobre su cabeza, agradecía el gesto, pero ahora lo menos que le importaba era su estúpido orgullo, el mismo que había orillado a Mai a tomar la decisión de marcharse, se sentía culpable, el… él la había matado…

Poco después fue hallado el cuerpo sin vida de Mai, uno de los pocos que pudieron hallarse en medio del vasto océano, Naru fue quien corrió con todos los gastos del funeral, fue el primero en estar con ella el día que la velaron y el ultimo en irse después del entierro, si le hubiesen pedido su opinión… hubiese querido que lo enterraran con ella, desde ese día la lluvia no se había detenido, al menos no para él pues en su corazón… allí la lluvia seguía y estaba seguro de que nunca… nunca se detendría…

"_Aquí yacen los restos de quien en vida fue Taniyama Mai –Decía en la lapida- valiosa compañera y amiga, esperamos su alma haya alcanzado el descanso eterno…"_

Hoy, diez años después estaba frente a la tumba de Mai, solía venir cada vez que tenía tiempo pues a pesar de los años no había podido olvidarla, y vaya casualidad, cada vez que lo hacia llovía, siempre llovía recordándole una y otra vez aquel fatídico en el que la había perdido y él, estando solo como había permanecido desde que ella se fue, lloraba… lloraba esperando el día en que por fin pudiese volver a verla y decirle aquellas palabras que en vida no pudo…

_Te amo Taniyama Mai…_

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Mátenme por escribir algo como esto T_T no sé de donde salió, simplemente me senté frente a la computadora y las palabras salieron solitas Y_Y, en fin, espero que, a pesar de ser trágico, haya sido de su agrado. Si fue así, déjenme un comentario para saber si les gusto y si no pues… también XD así veo en que fallé._

_Bueno, esos es todo por hoy, nos estamos leyendo. ¡Hasta la próxima!*0*_


End file.
